


The Madness Of Time

by HopefulDuality



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Boredom, Existential Angst, Gen, Random Ranting, Thanatophobia, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulDuality/pseuds/HopefulDuality
Summary: Just random rantings of someone who was super tired at the time. This is not a fic, you won't find any cute romances in this pieces but maybe it'll give you something to think about or a new perspective on things.





	The Madness Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this as this is the first time I've released anything i have written to the public, enjoy.

The Madness of Time

  
  


So… here I am, sat on my bed typing key after key on my laptop. Phone buzzes with the same info as usual about weather and the same type of guy after a quick call… if you get my meaning. So here I am, typing who knows what for no reason I can think of other than “Holy merciful crap… I’m bored”.

 

Time is a very cruel creature you know? You see in movies about how time seems to slow in important moments of your life, this is a lie. Things go way too fast, for me at least. As someone who is scared of how fast time moves trust me I know.

It’s like whenever I go to sleep i’m reminded that another day has gone by. I can wish, beg, plead but I know I will never get those seconds back. It’s terrifying… so why are so many people cool with it? Why are so many people not bothered about the pendulum swinging?

They have reasons for why they don’t mind and of course i’m not saying they’re wrong or trying to say they should think differently. In fact i’m jealous, if “ignorance is bliss” I want a whole box of it. The way my head works is horrible, everything I think about gets logged in my brain whether I like it or not.

 

If you think about it, time is everywhere and I don’t just mean in a “bigger than ourselves” kind of way. It’s on your wrist, your phones, you cars, your streets. It’s in the plans we make and things we do. It’s on the face of every person you meet. You can be of any colour; of any race and one thing we all have that makes us the same no matter what. Is time. 

 

Sometimes, just like a painkiller, something happens and the pain of time is dulled. A new job, moving house, spending time with friends, meeting the perfect person to spend your life with. All these things and more are perfect distractions from the flow of time.

But eventually, Time catches up to us all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work, Stay tuned for more random rants and maybe a fic or two. ;)


End file.
